Only a Day
by Lilyth369
Summary: Todo parecía indicar que hoy sería un buen día. Nunca imagine lo que el destino me tenía preparado. SasuNaru


**Notas.  
**Hola!

Es un fic SasuNaru.

En un universo alterno, con personalidades un poco-_bastante_-diferentes.

En el fic se separan a los 15 y vuelven a encontrarse a los 22.

Espero les guste! :D

**Only a Day. **

El día era como cualquier otro de primavera, con el sol en el cielo y un par de pajaritos cantando de fondo.

Recuerdo que pensé, hoy será un buen día.

Nunca imagine lo que el destino tendría preparado para mí.

Ese día entraba tarde a clase, la primera era a las 10:00, por eso me desperté tarde y con toda la calma del mundo me prepare para irme. Tome mi mochila y marche a la salida con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Con ganas de vivir.

Camine a la parada de autobús con alguna canción de Muse como compañía.

Lo tome y me senté del lado de la venta… Con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción y de la vida. Me sentía tan completo y libre.

Nada me hacia falta.

Hasta que abrí los ojos y lo vi.

Sentí como si cayera al vacío, mi sonrisa se murió y creí que mi corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

Quise hacer como que no lo vi, fingir dormir; lo que para no verlo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, me había visto, de hecho estaba parado casi enfrente mí. No sé, que habrá pensado, pero yo no podía creer lo guapo que estaba, se veía tan bien en esa camisa una rojo sangre, que resaltaba sus rasgos, esa piel blanca que siempre me volvió loco…

Justo en ese momento volteo y sus ojos negros atravesaron mi alma y mi corazón- Creí que nunca más iba a verlos observarme; eran tan fríos y profundos justo como los recordaba.

Una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro justo antes de susurrar _Dobe._

Eso término de destruir la poca templanza que me quedaba, sentí como mis ojos se nublaban con lo que parecía el principio del llanto.

Sólo puede esbozar una sonrisa, que supongo salió tan triste y melancólica como mis sentimientos.

Durante muchos años, espere volver a verlo.

Planeando lo que le diría cuando lo hiciera, cree tantos escenarios. Tantos diálogos. Y finales, algunos felices otros tristes.

Pero con el correr del tiempo, empecé a creer que nunca más lo volvería ver. Y mis esperanzas de algún final se iban haciendo nulas. Creí que el momento final fue ese.

Ese amargo día.

Y ahora está aquí. Cuando me había empezado a resignar.

Se presenta más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

Él, mi primer amor, a quien considere mi alma gemela. Por tanto tiempo e incluso ahora en el fondo de mi corazón, quizás aún lo haga.

Que puedo hacer.

Lo temores me invaden de golpe, _y si me olvido_. Si nunca signifique nada para él. Estará con alguien. Cierro fuertemente los ojos y siento mi corazón estrujarse de pesar. Esa simple idea, me parte el alma y hace que sienta como si algo me evitara respirar, no puedo ni quiero imaginarlo con alguien más.

Dándole esas sonrisas sesgadas que podían hacerme sentir miles de mariposas, o esas miradas con ese _algo _que hacían que dejara de respirar. O esas sonrisas completas que en tan pocas veces vi y por las que podría morir.

No podría vivir, sé que moría de impotencia o de celos.

¿Pero qué hago?

Intento hablarle, me paro… Y si no quiere hablarme.

En ese momento me percato de que quizás se me fue. Y si se bajó. Abro los ojos asustado, lo busco con la mirada y no lo veo.

Me quiero morir.

Lo volví a dejar ir.

Dios, como puedo ser tan tonto, y me odio por mi indecisión. En mi desesperación me pego contra la ventana.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, no podría soportar verlo tan cerca y tan lejos. Sé que el camión sólo hace paradas en las esquinas.

Lo que parecía ser un buen día se volvió en un día tan triste, no importa si el cielo es azul o si el sol brilla en el cielo… Todo se ve gris y triste.

No puedo resignarme. Tengo que verlo y explicarle.

Me paro de golpe y me acerco la puerta, en cuanto se abra, voy a correr tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitan, no lo volveré a perder.

Todas mis inseguridades se vuelven nada…

No me importa si esta con alguien, sé que puedo hacer que ame. Si me olvido, lo hare recordarme y si no quiere hablarme, gritare para que me oiga.

Hoy es el día.

Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas y encender cada una de mis célula.

La puerta al fin se abre y salgo disparado.

Cuando siento que alguien viene atrás de mí, me parece muy extraño, porque estoy corriendo. No puedo evitar voltear.

Y ahí está él.

Detrás de mi. Veo en cámara lenta como se acerca a mí. Y mi corazón se para, pero no dolor sino de la más pura emoción.

Lo veo hablarme, pero no lo escucho, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que nunca me quite los audífonos.

-Dobe, tan distraído como siempre.

Esa simple oración me hace recordar cómo me ponía su voz, y estoy seguro de que mis mejillas están rojas, lo veo sonreír de lado y siento que mis piernas son gelatina. No me importaría estar hecho de gelatina si es por él.

Supongo que tengo una sonrisa tonta.

-Teme, creí que te habías bajado. Intentaba alcanzarte.

En cuanto salen las palabras de mi boca, me golpeo en mi interior, nunca he aprendido a pensar antes de hablar. Pero al ver esa sonrisa completa, sé que nunca lo hare.

-Usuratonkachi, estaba sentado justo atrás de ti. Te dije en cuanto me senté, pero tenías cerrados los ojos y no me escuchaste por los audífonos. Te he dicho miles de veces que es muy peligroso andar con esas cosas.- Se acerca y me toca la frente con dos dedos. Ese simple gesto me hace sentir tan especial. Sin embargo, frunzo el ceño.

- No hagas eso, teme.- Hago un mohín.

En ese momento recuerdo lo que tenía que decirle. Y me pongo serio.

- Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte.- Tomo un respiro y sigo- Esa vez cuando quedamos de vernos. No fui porque tenía miedo. No sabes cómo me arrepentido. Intente buscarte, fui a tu casa y me dijeron que te habías ido.. Te llame y no contestabas mi llamadas, creí que me odiabas. Y no te culpo si lo haces. Fui tan cobarde. Pero quiero que sepas que te amaba, aún lo hago.- Susurro, no me importa si estoy rojo o si me confesé en medio de la calle, lo único que quiero es su respuesta.

-Dobe, yo sólo quería decirte mis padres se planeaban irse del país. Por el trabajo de mi papa y preguntarte si querías y podrías esperarme. Pero al no llegar, supuse que no querías verme nunca más. – Lo veo bajar la mirada y sé que esta triste, lo único que quiero es acercarme, abrazarlo fuerte y nunca dejarlo ir.

-No, Sasuke. Jamás te olvide. Te quiero, tanto, tanto… - No puedo evitar acercarme e intentar abrazarlo, siempre fue más alto que yo, pero al aceptarme siento que el tiempo nunca paso. Me siento más feliz y libre que nunca. Estoy completo.

Siento que una mano se acerca a mi cara. Alzo la mirada y veo esos ojos, sé que es amor lo veo en ellos, amor y anhelo. Me abraza fuerte a su pecho y besa mi pelo.

-Naruto, mi dobe. Mío, siempre mío… - Suspira y dice.- No sabes el infierno que viví. La impotencia de tener que irme y no poder luchar por ti, me fui sin poder hacer nada… Cuando volvimos hace un año intente buscarte, pero tenía miedo. De ver en tus ojos el reproche, o peor aún saber que me odiabas. Pero al verte en el autobús supe que te amaba y que por miedo no iba a perderte. No de nuevo.

Se acerca y me besa. Un roce de labios que se convierte poco a poco en un beso desesperado. Siento que podría vivir para siempre entre sus brazos.

Me libera y extraño su calor.

Abro los ojos y de repente el cielo es más azul que nunca, no veo ninguna nube, el sol es más cálido y los pajaritos nunca han cantado nada más hermoso.

Volteo y veo a la única persona en el mundo que amare.

Siempre supe que hoy sería un buen día.


End file.
